the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Fire chapter 1: Childhood
Water Sugar: *water bends* Draw Star: *draws boulder then kicks it* Ice Summer: *ice bends* Lighting Thunder: *lighting bends* Fire: Sketch: *fire bends* *shows map of equestria* Years ago, a mare stayed in her room for 2 decades *zooms in on canterlot castle and Sketch's room* Then the bitterness grew inside her *shows Sketch's evil eyes* On her 24th birthday the castle held a coronation for her but she ran away *shows Sketch running away* Nopony knows where she is or why she ran away so join me and find out *shows book cover* *shows chapter* *nighttime and its raining* Teenage Celestia: *walks around hall* *knock knock* Teenage Celestia: hmm? *opens door with magic and sees basket on doorstep* Huh? Baby Sketch: *is sleeping in basket* Teenage Celestia: A baby *reads note* Please, take care of this child...Who's this from? *looks outside* Hmmm Selene: *from upstairs* Celestia, Come inside! Teenage Celestia: Yes Mother! *takes basket* Mother! Father! Come in the great hall please Selene and Solaris: *goes into great hall* Solaris: What is that? Selene: Is that- Teenage Celestia: I found her outside...Can we keep her? Solaris: We have no choice, If we leave her she'll die Selene: We'll name her Sketch Heart.. *8 years later* Filly Sketch: *is playing with Luna* Ha ha ha Filly Luna: Do the magic Do magic! Filly Sketch: Shhh shhhh come here... Filly Luna: *comes near* Filly Sketch: *sparks horn and creates fireworks* Celestia: *sees them from behind door* No...*runs off* Filly Sketch: Did you hear something? Filly Luna: Again!!! Selene: *opens door* Sketch Heart? Can you come here for a minute? Filly Sketch: ok *living room* Solaris: Darling, We have some bad news.... Filly Luna: *hides behind the wall* Filly Sketch: What?! *tears up* Celestia: Sketch Heart Filly Sketch: *runs off* Filly Luna: Sketchy *runs after her* *The next day* Celestia: *hugs them all* I'll miss you Selene: My youve grown Solaris: Make me proud Filly Sketch: ... *goes upstairs* Filly Luna: *notices and follows* *upstairs* Filly Luna: Sketchy? Filly Sketch: *glances at her then goes in room and closes door* Filly Luna: *stares then walks away* *a week later* *in castle after Sketch finds out about her real parents* Filly Luna: *looks outside and runs to Sketch's door* Sketch? *knocks door* *sings* Do you wanna play outside? The sun is shining out today, I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away *plays with dolls in great hall* We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! *at door* Do you wanna play outside? *sings through key hole* We can always play inside Filly Sketch: *through door* go away Luna Filly Luna: Ok bye...*leaves* *Later in her room* Selene : *steps in room* You know Luna is getting a little lonely Filly Sketch: she'll find a way Selene: come out when your ready *closes door* *6 years later* 12 year old Luna: *giggles and knocks on door and sings* Do you wanna play outside? *balances on bike with one leg while it goes down stairs* Or ride our bike around the hall? *crashes and lands on the back of some armour* I think some company is overdue... *runs around living room* I've started talking to The pictures on the walls *flips over handle of sofa and lands on it then winks and points at picture of Star swirl the beard* Hang in there Star *sings* It gets a little lonely *laying on back looking at grandfather clock* All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by *clicks tongue and moves eyes side to side* Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock *in room later* 13 year old Sketch: *lies on bed* Solaris: *brings tea and cakes* You missed dessert so here 13 year old Sketch: put them on the night table.. Solaris: *dos as told* Love you *closes door* *10 years later* 22 year old Luna: *runs past Sketch's room stops then keeps running* *in master bedroom* Selene and Solaris: *packing* Luna: *hugs them* See you in two weeks *hours later* 23 year old Sketch: *bows* Do you have to go? Solaris: It'll be alright *train station* Selene and Solaris: *boards* *late at night* Train: *hits end of track gate and falls off cliff* *castle* Guards: *pull black tarp over picture of them* *Next day away from castle* Ponies: *are gathered* Celestia and Luna: *stand near tombstones* *castle hallways* Luna: *knocks* Sketch? *sings* Please, I know you're in there Know need to hide i anymore Im here for you no matter what happens but just Please let me in We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna play outside? *sits near door and cries* *on the other side of the door* Sketch: *sits near door and cries* Credit : Song:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azOmSXgKfus Sketch Heart and Selene belongs to: http://the-random-show-crossover.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alicupcake1235 Celestia and Luna belongs to: Hasbro Solaris belongs to: Some guy you likes genderbending :/ Find out what happens on Saturday February 1th 2014 :D